guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:War in Kryta
Special Drops Should a new section be added for the new weapons, items, etc.? White Mantle and Peacekeepers (Could technically be divided, though same side of the fight) *Confessor's Orders *The Adjudicator *The Rapture Shining Blade *War Supplies *Medal of Honor *Royal Gift E25 01:34, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :Why is this guy obsessed with vandalizing this page? 05:50, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Probably Because he/she things he/she owns the page I Guess. -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 15:10, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Swiffer I've tried to clean the page up a bit. I agree we should add the minis, weapons, etc, but A) I don't know exactly how to add tables, and B), I'm lazy. So if someone else could continue from where I've left off...Newms34, who is too lazy to log in, 5 am UTC 6/7/2010 Thackeray? I have characters doing the Kryta quests that have not done the Thackeray scavenger hunt. I think this requirement should be deleted. LLandale 12:15, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :Removed. Didn't do it either and I got in too. The only requirements are Zinn's trial and the dialogues, and having finished EotN or Prohpecies.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 12:33, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, it is required, but it only ties into the main dialogue tree after you get access to LA Keep. Someone should ask Scutilla for permission to use this here. —Dr Ishmael 14:17, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :::1) link doesn't work :::2) How is it required? I've got access to the Keep and the quests without even having seen Thackery after the picknick thing was added.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 14:24, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Did you read what I wrote? It's not required to access the Keep, but it is required to get more dialogue AFTER you access the Keep. —Dr Ishmael 14:25, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ah, that's what you meant :S Complicated answers confused me :P -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 14:37, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I 100% agree it should be removed, when i first did it, it was not a requirement, and it's now a requirement to get the 3 Wanted quest, that allow you to progress threw War in Kryta, its completely rediculous. Dialogue outside EotN Note: I got it after giving Thackeray all the items for Gwen's picnic, listening to the dialogue after in the HoM, and having listened to the War In Kryta dialogues. The NPCs do not appear until you've completed the picnic. Out on the Ice Cliff Chasms....... Evennia: Hail Langmar, Captain of the Ebon Vangaurd! Captain Langmar: Evennia of the Shining Blade. what brings you to the Eye of the North, so far from your warm, sandy Kryta? Evennia: I won't waste time beating around the bush. I've come to ask for your help. Evennia: The White Mantle's numbers may have dwindled, but they make up for it with increased brutality, while Princess Salma's support among the people grows even stronger. Evennia: But now, the Mantle have taken to hiring thugs from the outlands and beyond to terrorize us, all done with the flimsy excuse of keeping order and peace. Each day brings new indignity and suffering to my people. Evenia: The Shining Blade and the Ebon Vanguard have enjoyed a fruitful friendship before; please, Kryta beseeches you, aid us! Gwen: The charr keep our hands full, Krytan. You think we'll abandon all that we've bled for and march down to Kryta, just to bail you out? Evennia: The only think I expect girl, is that the Vanguard would express gratitude after Kryta took in so many Ascalonian refugees! Captain Langmar: Gwen has a valid point, Evennia. Ascalon needs the Vanguard here in the Shiverpeaks. However, we have no love for the White Mantle... should we agree, what is Princess Salma prepared to do for Ascalon? Evennia: Princess Salma has authorized me to reciprocate your offer. Should Ascalon's troops join us in taking back our country from these tyrants, then Kryta will assist in driving the charr from your lands for good. Captain Langmar: Very well. I accept on behalf o fht eEbon Vanguard, but we're not done. King Adelbern must also approve. Evennia: Kryta is drowning! She needs your help now, not after months of dithering with Adelbern. You know he distrusts all things Krytan! I was hoping you would be more reasonable. Captain Langmar: Ascalon can no longer afford to pick and choose her allies as the charr continue devastating all we hold dear. Remind King Adelbern of our need for allies in the coming conflicts and he will do the right thing. Evennia: Please. I implore you, do not force such a delay. Is there no way I could convince you to help us sooner? Captain Langmar: I could, perhaps, send a single elite Ebon Vanguard unit to train your peasants to fight and conduct critical missions throughout the region while you garner the King's blessing for a larger force. Evennia: I'm still skeptical, but if that's the nature of your support, so be it. These "elite" better be good... Evennia: If you supply me with rations for the trip, I could leave immediately for Ascalon City and gain audience with King Adelbern. Princess Salma plans to retake control of Lion's Arch within the fortnight. I hope your men can be there by then. Captain Langmar: More than enough time to prepare and the travel is instant by the Asura Gate. Captain Langmar: Well, that's settled. Now, who's going to assist the Krytans against the White Mantle? Lieutentant Thackeray: I'll go. Gwen: WHAT?! Captain, please, I really must insist that this is a bad idea. Lieutentant Thackeray: The Ebon Falcons will go to Kryta. We can train the Shining Blade recruites on hit-and-run tactics, ambush techniques, tracking... tricks that we've picked up fighting the charr over the years. Gwen: Captain, surely we need Keir-uh, Lieutentant Thackeray here in the Shiverpeaks. His unit is the cornerstone of our operation! Captian Langmar: Are you sure about this, Lieutentant? Lieutentant Thackeray: Absolutely. I wouldn't mind a little sun. Besides... there's nothing to keep me here. It's been quieter lately and I'm a soldier. I go where the fight is. Gwen: The fight is here! The Ebon Falcons are needed here! Why not send Weststar, or Nye's unit? Captain Langmar: You are right Gwen, they are our most successful... and I promised Evennia our elite. We can afford to pull a single company from patrol rotation, even if it is the Ebon Falcons. Gwen: Captain Langmar, I must protest. If you're not going to trust my judgment on these matters - Captian Langmar: On the contrary, Gwen. I trust your judgment implicitly, which is why I'm leaving you here in commmand of the Vanguard while I travel to Kryta with Lieutentant Thackeray's men. Gwen: Wh-what?! But... Captian Langmar: I'm the best at training people with no military background and the Falcons would be far more valuable conducting special operations than training peasants. Captain Langmar: Besides, I want Salma to see that I am serious about this alliance. Take good care of my Vanguard while I'm gone, Gwen. You know what to do. Gwen: Lieutentant... Keiran... Lieutentant Thackeray: Yes? Something you want to say to me, Gwen? Gwen: Uhh... no. No. Lieutentant Thackeray: I didn't think so. Goodbye, Gwen. HeadKays 03:19, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Followed by this dialogue in the Lion's Gate..... Captain Langmar: Captain Langmar and Lieutentant Thackeray, at your service. Princess Salma: Welcome to Kryta, dear friends. We are overjoyed with the Evon Vanguard's assistance. Was it just the two of you then? Lieutentant Thackeray: My unit awaits outside, eager to find the action. Councilor Vaylor: Ascalon sends a single unit and calls that aid? Where is Evennia? Obviously she failed to clarify Kryta's needs, your Highness. Captain Langmar: Ascalon has sent no one, yet. As I told Evennia, it is not the Ebon Vanguard's place to formalize such an alliance. She now travels to Ascalon to seek audience with King Adelbern. He decides where to send Ascalon's troops. Princess Salma: And yet here you are, Captain. Aren't you and your men Ascalon's troops? Captain Langmar: Correct, Highness! We are on leave. Captain Langmar: In conflicts such as these, speed is paramount. We are here as consultants to give Ascalon enough time to carefully consider her involvement. Captain Langmar: I have faith that Evennia's strong persuasive skills and the promise of support in our war against the charr will sway King Adelbern's mind in Kryta's favor. Captain Langmar: Until Ascalon joins you in full force, you have our knowledge at your disposal. Princess Salma: I see. Then we accept your council for now, but hope King Adelbern doesn't take too long to commit to alliance. Kryta will need more than this to win the war against her oppressors. Captain Langmar: I share the sentiment, Highness. I'd hate to place my faith in error. Just being here is a risk. Princess Salma: I understand completely, Captain. Kryta thanks you for any assistance you might give her. HeadKays 03:48, June 10, 2010 (UTC) new greens There's a listing for greens from prophecies, factions, NF and EotN, but where are we gonna list the new uniques comin with "War In Kryta" ? Is there any project about this ?--Sidd27 18:25, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Allies I was thinking a category for the War in Kryta allies might be a good item to create. Some are Shining Blade and others are Ebon Vanguard, but a new category for the Kryta allies would be something separate. Thoughts? Shadowlance 01:53, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Vandal IP Had a pretty good point. I think the majority of guildwars players are thinking the same way. Possibly put a note up that's less caustic? Docta Jenkins 22:28, July 3, 2010 (UTC) I wholeheartedly disagree, but that's not the issue here. I just reverted the anon's second vandalism, which makes me think it'll be back to strike again. Maybe someone can block the article page from being edited until the next War update to prevent revert spam? [[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin|'Kaze']] 02:37, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :Dr. Jenkins (Rask) is just a troll :> :Also, the anon completely misunderstood what the war is about. Large-scale wars are ineffective at best in the first place, and moreso for the Shining Blade. They consist of 50 men and women. Putting them on an open field against the White Mantle (who are an outright army, not just a small group of under a hundred men) is just stupid. Oh well, stupidity is infinite. --- -- ( ) (talk) 10:24, July 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I dunno bout you, but I've taken down hundreds of Mantle with 8 guys or less, so... 16:26, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Do that with a party of eight people using Shining Blade builds (and against the White Mantle army, not groups of three and four) then we'll talk. A F K When 16:53, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Do that against all those hundreds at once and you'll know why the Shining blade don't wage full scale open wars.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 18:12, July 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::Which is so different from what I said. :P A F K When 19:19, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::"At once" are the keywords here.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 19:46, July 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::"against the White Mantle army, not groups of three and four" A F K When 12:44, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Hope y'all are happy now. Got the final open warfare battle between the remaining forces of both sides, and it's hard as hell when yu have no friends. I blew through my entire stash of consets and still couldn't make it. [[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin|'Kaze']] 08:00, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Other War Zones So does anyone else think there are going to be wars like this in other areas of Tyria as they try to tie up storylines for Guild Wars 2. It seems they kind of lead us on with the promise of assistance to Ascalon in their war with the Charr. Just something I've been pondering.→ [[User:Qelsi710|'Qelsi710']] 04:11, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :It's possible, especially since some NPC (I forget who) in the post-war area mentioned that Evennia is currently MIA in Ascalon, and Langmar and Thackeray are MIA in Kryta. Those are some pretty obvious "loose ends" that they left open for future content. I wouldn't expect it anytime soon, though, considering the GW Live Team just got finished with one huge content project (WiK) and is now going to focus on a couple huge balance projects (dervish/GvG). —Dr Ishmael 04:59, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :: Would be cool if the two dwarven factions tied up loose ends. Docta Jenkins 19:45, July 18, 2010 (UTC)